


To Be There

by frenchposie



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fever, Friendship, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchposie/pseuds/frenchposie
Summary: Wriiten by a friend for the Challenge- Holiday 2011-2012 .  Posted with permission





	To Be There

Cain stepped into the rain and heard it bounce off his hat and thud into his jacket. The cold oppression of the humidity in the air did nothing to quell his headache, which had started as a dull throb and was currently a pounding in his temples. 

He took a deep breath and watched his breath as it puffed in front of him. Winter would come soon. He shrugged and sniffled as he recalled his first winter spent with Adora. The snow had fallen thick that year, and they spent most of the time snuggled in front of the fire place… when he wasn’t being sent out on assignments to keep the OZ safe. 

He sniffled wetly and blinked back the memories. Adora wasn’t coming back. Years spent inside the tin suit had taken away his chance at a happy life with her. But, DG had brought back the possibility for him to have a happy life at all.

“Heh-choo!” Deep, yet dry, the sneeze took him completely by surprise. He blinked hard, in surprise. He had figured the sniffle from before was due to his repressed emotions. The dry cough he had been suppressing, he had chalked up to being due to a fire lit in every room – and the dryness in the air. But, a sneeze – now, that was odd. He swallowed and his ears tickled. He raised his arm up to his face and waited. “Heh-choo!” The second sneeze was not as strong as the first, but it was not unexpected either. The tickling in his ears almost always made him sneeze.

“Cain?”

He sighed. “You shouldn’t be out here, Princess.” He voice was its normal tone. Even he was surprised at how normal he sounded.

“Why not?” she asked, coming up beside him. “I used to love taking walks in the rain in Kansas. And, now, people put up such as fuss if I try to go out alone. But, with a big bad ex-T-Man to protect me, surely they won’t begrudge me a walk.”

“Come on Deeg. Let’s go in before Ahamo has my head for making you sick.”

“Silly man,” she said, swiping his hat off his head and dashing a few feet away with it. “You can’t get sick from the rain.”

He shivered violently in the frosty rain. He started after her slowly. “Well I don’t know what you get sick from on the other side. But, here rain, bad air, even too much sun can make you very sick. And, I won’t lose my position because you catch your death.”

“Oh please, Cain?” she asked sweetly, putting his hat on her own head. “For me? I’m so tired of being a good princess. I just want to be DG for a little while. Is that okay?”

He sighed. He was getting sick. He could feel it. But, he could see her point as well. She had been quite the tomboy when she came to the OZ. Her skills and wit for not being a proper anything are what got he, Raw and Glitch to work together. But, now she was being forced to act and dress like a proper princess. He knew she had to be going crazy.

He sighed and sniffled lightly. “All right, Princess. One quick walk around the palace and that’s it.”

‘One quick walk around the palace’ had become several slow walks around the palace as he explained to her the politics of the world. She was being expected to weigh in on some pretty heavy topics, but she didn’t understand the histories involved.

He had been able to hold his own – until he wasn’t. Suddenly, two harsh, wet sneezes exploded out of him, causing him to groan and cough. Quickly, DG had looked him over, and put his hat back on his head. “Cain, you look positively frigid. Let’s go inside.” Her voice was serious, but tinged with worry. 

He nodded, which made the world bob out of sync. He felt cold outside, but sweating inside. He was dizzy, nauseous. He cast a glance at DG. The worried look in her eyes, made two things apparent: one, he looked as bad as he felt, and two, DG was deeply concerned. 

She escorted him inside, making it look like he was escorting her. But, then Glitch pulled her into another state meeting. She tried to make some excuse to stay with Cain, but he took the moment to escape up to his room… and not a moment too soon.

Finally, Cain closed the door to his room. He felt like he was freezing and sweating at the same time. Sweat dripped into his eyes and made them sting. He removed his hat and coat, and shivered at the chill in the air. The fireplace in his room had already been lit, so he moved closer to it for warmth. 

“Hech-hoo! Kess-hoo!” Rough and wet, the sneezes escaped, unrestrained. His head pounded in protest and he sank to his knees, halfway to the fireplace. “I need ya, kid,” he whispered before he blacked out completely.

 

One hour later, DG was finally able to escape her meeting. After hugging her family, she tugged on Glitch’s sleeve. “Come with me,” she whispered, maneuvering towards the guards quarters.

“DG, you should be getting some rest. The holiday festivities will begin in three days sharp. The first snow has happened tonight, and it’s tradition.” Glitch informed her, as they climbed the stairs.

“I’ll sleep later. Cain’s sick,” she whispered, trying not to let the echo of the halls pick up the information she had just bestowed upon him.

“Nah, I’m sure he’s just being stand-offish. You know Cain… the Tin Man who won’t let anyone near.”

“Glitch, you’re not listening. I was near. He’s sick.”

“Then he’s probably asleep. We shouldn’t wake him.”

“I just want to make sure he’s asleep. If we peak in, and he’s out cold, I’ll leave him alone. But, if he’s there suffering – we have to help him feel better.”

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Glitch said, quietly. He wanted to stop DG from doing this, and possibly getting sick herself.

A powerful memory of a young Azkadelia saying “You’re ideas have a way of getting me into trouble,” flashed through her mind. She paused. “Then you’d better not join me. I don’t want something bad to happen to you because of me.”

Surprised at her sudden change of heart, Glitch waved her off. “No, no. Nothing of the sort. Now, let’s go.”

DG opened the door to Cain’s room slowly. Her eyes fell on his bed first, which she was greatly dismayed to find empty. Quickly, she scanned the room and saw him in a heap by the fireplace.

“Glitch, here!” she exclaimed rushing towards him. She turned the heavily sleeping man onto his back and felt his forehead. “Oh, Glitch, he’s burning up!” she exclaimed. ‘My idea to go for a walk got him into trouble,’ she thought sadly. 

“Now, DG, this could simply be because he’s been asleep next to the fireplace. I’m not saying it’s not possible something is wrong – especially since he hasn’t woken yet. However, what I am saying is don’t panic.” He hoisted Cain up and helped DG put him to bed. When the man continued to not wake, he became worried. 

“Glitch, go get a basin of cool water and a cloth. We need to bring the fever down. He should have awoken by now.” DG was frantic, but trying desperately not to show it. 

“What if the other guards ask about him?” Glitch asked, the worried twinge in his voice sounding like a shadow of the head case he once was.

“Glitch go!” DJ commanded.

When he left, she felt Cain’s forehead again. His temperature was not going down.

“Oh, Cain. I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“Nothig to be sorry for, kid,” he rasped. His voice was harsh and congested, but he was awake. He blinked at her, the glaze in his eyes confirming her fear of a fever.

Glitch returned moments later with a basin of cool water and a wash cloth.

“Hey!” he said with a smile, when Cain turned to face him. “Glad to see you’re awake and feeling better.”

“Heh-choo! Choo!” Cain sneezed into a fist. “Well, I wouldn’t say better,” he rasped. 

“Here,” Glitch said, pulling a flask out of the inside of his coat. “It’s water,” he said as he handed it to Cain. “Not such a head case after all, huh?”

“What? Who called you a head case?” Cain asked. When he had met him, Glitch only had half a brain, but now that he had been reunited with the part that made him Ambroise, the man was a genius. 

“Well… you… you know… before,” Glitch stuttered.

“But, Glitch,” DG soothed, “that was before he got to know you… before – you know – everything.”

“Still hurt,” Glitch mumbled. “But, no matter.”

Cain coughed roughly. “Sorry, Ambroise. You’re a – heh-CHOO!” He sniffed, then groaned the word, “genius.”

Glitch blushed at the use of his real name. “Ah, Cain. It’s nothing,” he said gesturing for Cain to forget about it.

Cain struggled to sit up, but DG coaxed him back down. “Rest now. It’s okay,” she soothed.

“Yea, Cain. You’d better listen to her. Being sick for the Festival of the Snows will be hard enough if you’re exhausted as well.”

Cain groaned. He had forgotten about the festival.

“What Festival of the Snows?” DG asked. “I’ve been in more meetings than I ever dreams and I’ve never heard of such a thing.”

“The Festival of the Snows is tradition,” Glitch explained. “It takes place the day after the first snow. It sort of springs up around the OZ, and the Tin Men and Royal Guards have their hands full keeping things friendly so that everyone else can have a good time.”

“Heh-SHOO!” This sneeze, louder and wetter than the others, startled the group.

“Oh, Cain, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get you sick.” DG mumbled, as she wet the cloth and put it on his head.

“Eh- you have nothing to do with it.” He swallowed and found his throat painfully sore. 

“I do. I shouldn’t have made you take a walk with me,” she whispered. 

His mind flashed back to when Adora had thought that she was at fault for angering him. He had come home in a terrible mood and she hadn’t had time to cook dinner. He took his anger from the day out on her. The next day dinner was ready on time, but there was a quiver in her voice. The same apologetic quiver he could barely detect in DGs.

“It’s all right,” he said. He yawned deeply. “You didn’t make me do anything.” He sighed and fell to sleep.

 

The next day, just as Glitch had predicted a festival sprang up around the OZ. There were many merchants selling snow themed wares as well as food and games of plenty.

Cain had slept fitfully at best – his sleep often being interrupted by chest rattling coughs or unrestrained sneezes. DG had stayed with him throughout the night. She was able to get some sleep, but for the most part she fretted about how he was going to do his job the next day.

That morning she waited for him at breakfast. She had to give him credit. Aside from the pink tint in his cheeks, on his nose, and around his eyes, he was able to act as if he was perfectly healthy. But, his act did not hold long.

“Heh-Shoo! Heh-choo! SHOO!” He snorted and coughed. 

“Bless you,” she mumbled, not sure if that was appropriate to say in the OZ. 

He smiled and nodded, but ignored her. Whether or not it was appropriate, he had understood the meaning.

“How are you feeling?” she asked quietly. 

He sniffed. “If I sneeze enough, will my nose just fall off?”

“Only if you’re lucky,” she said with a smile. 

He gave a half-hearted chuckle.

“You know it’s not safe for you to go out and about in the snow today. It’s just going to make you feel worse.”

“Trust me. I’ve been through worse, Princess,” he snapped at her, in his best Tin Man voice.

She sighed. She understood that he was vulnerable, but she hated when he shut her out. “I’m sure you have. But, I want you to know, you don’t have to get through this alone.”

“Heh-Shoo! Choo! Essshhh!!” The final sneeze left his hand in front of his face for a moment, while he pulled his handkerchief out of his jacket.

“Really – I’m sure you could,” she started.

“Nothing! I’ll be fine!” he yelled, pushing himself up from the table and walking away.

She sighed again. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

Cain sighed. He was instantly sorry for yelling at her. She was only trying to help. And, he knew that he needed the help. 

So did DG. Without being seen – and through a few favors of the townsfolk, she made sure that a fresh handkerchief showed up right when he needed it. She made sure that the townsfolk would praise him for a job well done, with a drink of something warm, or invite him in to partake of their fire. 

By the end of the day he was exhausted, but no worse for the wear. He retired to his room, where a fire was already lit, a cool glass of water was near his bed, as was a warm mug of tea.

DG had been there. And, although he wished her no ill, he looked forward to the day when she would need him. And, he would be there.


End file.
